Dar el paso
by Petit Nash
Summary: Despues de tantas emociones, de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, esa noche ya sólo les faltaba cruzar la última linéa entre ellos. Ubicado en 4x17


**N.A. **Ubicado en el capítulo 4x17 Demonology. Este fic es para **Miara Makisan **que vio en este capítulo lo mismo que yo vi, muchos saludos amiga, espero te guste. Y también espero que les guste a todos.

**Dar el**** paso**

Ese día Emily entró devastada a la UAC y se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Hotch, su amigo estaba muerto, eso la tenía devastada en todos los sentidos y era más que evidente, Hotch no supo ni que hacer...Necesitaba darle su tiempo y su espacio para que superará aquello. Pero ella necesitaba también averiguar que estaba pasando y eso era más fuerte que el trabajo normal...

Y en algún momento también resulto más importante que las instrucciones de Hotch de dejar las cosas, por más que supiera que él tenía razones para hacer todo eso... Necesitaba resolver eso y luego ya se preocuparía por lo demás... Y pese a lo personal que era eso y lo molesto que había llegado a estar Hotch con el caos que se armó ella siguió adelante.

Tras la discusión que tuvieron Hotch y Emily con respecto al caso de su amigo, hubo tensión entre ellos, aunque no por mucho tiempo y casi todo apaciguado por Rossi; pero ella continuo y él decidió, a pesar de muchas cosas que podían complicarse y gracias a muchas circunstancias, que iba a ayudarla a terminar con todo aquello, estaba herida, tenía razón y él tenía que hacer algo para que la situación mejorara. Llegaron juntos al final de todo ese caos.

Esa noche nevaba, tras terminar con el caso ella se separó de todos... Estaba tan deprimida y confundida a la vez que se alejo mucho, sin pensar en que pensarían los demás... Camino durante mucho tiempo sola. Mientras la nieve caía sobre ella la alcanzó Hotch.

-Hola- dijo él

-Pensé que estabas en el aeropuerto- preguntó ella en voz baja

-Acabamos rápido con eso, así que decidí buscarte – contestó él- debes estar congelada, has caminado mucho tiempo en este frío-

-No tengo problemas con el frío- dijo ella

Lo miro un segundo sin decir nada y miro alrededor, estaba la ciudad vacía, la nieve había alejado a todas las personas, refugiándolas en sus casas, donde podían estar tranquilos, a salvo de toda esa maldad a la que ella se enfrentaba diariamente, sin morir de frío por la nieve, como ella, acompañados de alguien que les ofreciera apoyo incondicional, de amigos, de familia, de amores... Y ella estaba ahí afuera en la nieve, caminando varios kilómetros sin un alma a la redonda... excepto por Hotch, él estaba ahí.

Le hubiera gustado dedicarle una sonrisa por el hecho de que la hubiera seguido para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, pero estaba tan congelada a esas alturas que no podía hacerlo, además sentía más bien que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar con todo eso y no quería hacerlo.

-Creo que me voy a casa- dijo al fin

-Déjame llevarte- dijo él preocupado- o al menos conseguirte algo caliente antes, esta haciendo frío-

-De verdad no me afecta... No tienes que preocuparte Hotch-

-De hecho si... – contestó él- He venido a ayudarte Emily, no pienso dejarte sola... Lo de antes, sobre el trabajo... No debí comportarme de ese modo contigo, una tontería-

-No, tenías razón... así son las cosas en el trabajo- dijo ella- no tiene importancia, tenías toda la razón. Era tu trabajo controlar las cosas, tal vez crucé la línea... ¿Podemos irnos?

Él le tendió la mano y ella la tomó, su piel estaba fría. Caminaron como si regresaran a la escena, en silencio hasta llegar al auto de Hotch, no había rastros de policías, el equipo o todo el desastre que acababan de vivir, ya debía haber pasado mucho tiempo y estaba suficientemente lejos para ver algo... Un par de lagrimas se dibujaron en sus ojos, Hotch abrió la puerta para ella y ella entró apenas agradeciendo en voz baja. Al cabo de un minuto Hotch había encendido el auto y la miraba

-¿Te lleva a tu casa?-

-No... pero... en realidad... no sé, no quiero ir a casa y recordar esto toda la noche, pero... supongo que no tengo una mejor opción, ¿me llevas?- tardo en decidir ella

-Siempre hay una mejor opción, Emily- dijo él dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde

-¿a dónde vamos?-

-A mi casa-

Primero se sorprendió, intento decir algo pero no supo que, miro de reojo a Hotch tratando de decidir si animarse, preocuparse o detenerlo para preguntarle que sucedía. Hotch tampoco le dijo nada, pero al cabo de unos diez minutos estiró la mano y tomó la de ella con una leve sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron, Emily había perdido los nervios y le sonreía porque le animaba la compañía, era mil veces mejor que quedarse sola en casa y extrañar enormemente a su mejor amigo en la vida. Y Hotch sin decir nada sondeaba el estado emocional de Emily para asegurarse de que estaba bien... De cualquier modo las cosas en su relación aun no eran propiamente las de una "relación" aunque sabían que algo sucedía entre ellos y él no sabía si todo aquello estaba siendo un movimiento imprudente.

-Gracias... por todo- dijo Emily una vez adentro mientras Hotch le entregaba una taza caliente de café

-No hay de que- dijo él sonriéndole- lo que sea por ti-

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- preguntó de pronto ella

-Me lo pusiste difícil, primero fui a tu casa pero no estabas ahí-

-¿Pues cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-

-Un par de horas por lo menos- contestó él- no estabas ahí y me preocupe... pero despues llamé a Dave y me dijo que caminabas-

-Siempre puedo contar con que él me delate- intentó bromear ella

-Tiene esa mala costumbre... por ejemplo me ha dicho que me tomé demasiadas molestias en este caso, que no haría en otros-

-Es cierto...- reconoció ella- Gracias-

-No fue nada-

-Claro que si, empezando por tomarlo aunque nadie estaba seguro... hablaste con el Vaticano, tú...- pero se quedó sin palabras, eran demasiadas cosas

-Tomé un caso que no era propiamente un caso, al que no nos invitaron, molesté a varias familias, contradije razón medicas de autopsias, probablemente moleste a los superiores, fui regañado por el departamento de Estado, llamé al Vaticano y probablemente me hice de algún enemigo en el gobierno italiano- contó él- si, pude perder mi empleo, tal vez el de varios... Pero resolvimos un caso, salvamos a un hombre, se encerrará a un asesino y... tú vas a estar mejor, eso lo vale Emily, tú lo vales-

Sonrió y ella no pudo evitar abrazarlo, durante un segundo en donde todo era mejor estando con él. Era la mejor sonrisa que podían dar ambos dadas las circunstancias generales.

-Gracias... resultas increíblemente adorable cuando eres amable- dijo ella con un intento de sonrisa

-Hey, olvida los cumplidos, necesitas descansar... Ha sido un largo día- contestó él- puedes dormir en mi cama, yo me quedare en el sofá-

-No...- dijo ella tan de golpe que él detuvo su siguiente movimiento- sé que es una petición rara justo en ese momento... pero quédate conmigo, no soportaría quedarme sola hoy... Por favor, Aarón-

-Si... Por supuesto que si, Emily- dijo él dándole la mano- lo que sea para ti-

Sin que él lo esperara ella se acomodo contra su pecho en total silencio, respirando calmadamente para evitar soltarse a llorar. Él la abrazó, se acercó a ella y se quedo ahí... al cabo de unos segundos ella levantó la mirada y él la besó. Y tras un momento de incertidumbre, de duda, de pánico total ante lo que pasaba... ella continuó el beso. Tras un momento se separaron, se miraron a los ojos, dudaron... pero fue él quien se separó de ella.

-Perdóname Emily... sé que lo que paso hoy, con tu amigo... te tiene... – dijo levantándose y dando vueltas por la sala- no quiero que esto... estas tan frágil hoy... no quiero que pienses que... no quiero aprovecharme de las circunstancias-

-Aarón, no es así- susurró ella- esta bien.. no importa, estamos bien tú y yo, después de todo lo que has hecho por mi-

-Pero las cosas no están bien ahora-

Emily se levantó del sofá con delicadeza, se acercó a él sin dudar y, echándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, lo besó.

-No, no están bien ahora- dijo tras besarlo- pero si esperamos a que las cosas estén bien vamos a tardar una vida en dar el siguiente paso, vamos a tener esta relación de ser amigos y ser algo más también- dijo ella a menos de un milímetro de su boca- así que... sólo esta noche, Aarón. Y luego definimos que esta pasando con nosotros en otras condiciones más normales-

Hotch la besó antes de separarse y dándole la mano camino hasta la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta ambos inevitablemente sintieron que ese paso ya lo habían dado antes... Tal vez sólo en un rincón de su mente, en algún lugar de su corazón que había deseado ese contacto, en esa parte del ser que controla el deseo y que imagino alguna vez que se acercarían, en ese idealismo cómplice que había llevado a que él movilizará el mundo por ella, en un lugar así de imaginario y recóndito... Pero al menos sentían que ya lo habían dado y podían volver a hacerlo.

Tras esa noche no fue necesario definir nada más... Habían dado el paso y no había dudas sobre ello.

**FIN**


End file.
